Field of the Invention
The invention describes a connecting arrangement for a three-level converter arrangement, and also the converter arrangement itself.
Description of the Related Art
EP 2 814 308 A1, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a three-level converter device comprising power semiconductor components, wherein the three-level converter device has, for making electrical contact, a first DC voltage positive potential connection element, a first DC voltage negative potential connection element and a first and a second neutral voltage potential connection element, wherein the first and the second neutral voltage potential connection elements are electrically conductively connected to one another, wherein the first DC voltage positive potential connection element and the first neutral voltage potential connection element form a first connection element pair, and the second neutral voltage potential connection element and the first DC voltage negative potential connection element form a second connection element pair, wherein the first and the second connection element pair are arranged in succession in a second direction in space, wherein the first DC voltage positive potential connection element and the first neutral voltage potential connection element are arranged one above the other in a third direction in space, and the second neutral voltage potential connection element and the first DC voltage negative potential connection element are arranged one above the other in the third direction in space.
With knowledge of these stated conditions, the invention is based on the below aspects and details and the object of forming a particularly compact configuration of the connecting arrangement, which has parasitic inductances which are as low as possible, in particular in the case of commutation with the neutral potential which provides substantial operational advantages.